Johan Pedersen
Johan was born October 16, 1813. Barbara was born December 19, 1820. Her parents were Hans Jensen and Karen Nielsdr. She was christened in Viby Sogn, Odense, Denmark. Johan and Barbara's first son Hans was born in 1845 before they were married. He was christened under the name Hans Hansen, his mother's surname, instead of Johansen because they were not married. His first name was probably after Barbara's father. Johan and Barbara were married on November 12, 1847 in Dalby, Denmark. Their next child Peder was born a few weeks after their wedding. Peder was probably named for Johan's father. He died one day after his christening. About a year later, Johan and Barbara had another boy and also named him Peder. He was christened exactly a year after the first Peder died. Their son Ole was born in 1851. Their daughter Karen was born in 1854. In about 1871, their son Ole emigrated to the United States. There he met and married Christina, a Swedish immigrant. They had two children, Oscar and Alma. After the children were grown, Ole and Christina returned to Denmark for a visit in 1913. A photograph (presumably of Ole?) shows Johan and Barbara's home in Dalby. The siblings' names are also written on the frame of the photo. Research & Leads Maybe Johan: * Denmark Baptisms - christened October 19, 1813 in Dalby; most like to be him * Denmark Baptisms - christened August 19, 1813 in Viby; wrong location (close though) and 2 months too early * Interestingly in both of these records, the mother is named "Maren Jensdr" * DanishFamilySearch.com ** Baptism - hard to read, but appears to be: October 19, 1913; Johan; Peder Johansen ** 1840 Denmark Census - born about 1813 ** Parish Arrival - name, age, and estimated moving date of 1845 are all correct; no mention of his wife or son Maybe Barbara: * FindAGrave.com * 1834 Denmark Census - age and mother's name are both correct; has a sister named Trine * Denmark Baptisms - Trine's baptism if the 1834 census is correct Johan might have died about 1870, and then Barbara, her two daughters, and son Ole all moved to the United States. Ole certainly emigrated, but the only evidence for the reset of this information comes from the Johnson Violin story which does not mention Johan and Barbara by name. Parents & Ancestry ? ▬ ? Hans Jensen ▬ Karen Nielsdr Johan Pedersen ▬ Barbara Hansen Children Hans W. Johansen * Born May 5, 1845 * Christened May 18, 1845 in Viby Sogn, Odense, Denmark * Presumably named for his maternal grandfather, since his mother's surname is Hansdotter * His name in the christening record is "Hans Hansen"; it seems he was given his mother's surname because his parents were not yet married * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Denmark Baptisms "Baby" Peder Johansen * Born November 30, 1847 * Christened January 19, 1848 in Dalby, Odense, Denmark * Died January 20, 1848 * Presumably named for his paternal grandfather, since his father's surname is Pedersen * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Denmark Baptisms Peder Johansen * After the first Peder died, Johan and Barbara reused the name for their next son * Born December 23, 1848 * Christened January 20, 1849 in Dalby, Odense, Denmark ** Exactly one year after the first Peder died * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Denmark Baptisms Ole B. (Johansen) Johnson * Main page: Ole Johnson & Anna Young * Born April 15, 1851 * Christened May 11, 1851 in Dalby, Odense, Denmark * Emigrated to the US c. 1871 * Changed his name to Johnson * Links: ** FamilySearch.org - profile ** FamilySearch.org - Denmark Baptisms ** DanishFamilySearch.com - Denmark Baptisms Karen Marie Johansen * Born April 5, 1854 * Christened May 12, 1854 in Dalby, Denmark * Confirmed April 19, 1864 in Dalby, Denmark * Links: ** FamilySearch.org - profile ** DanishFamilySearch.com - baptism ** DanishFamilySearch.com - confirmation Ane Frederikke Johansen * Born November 26, 1857 in Dalby, Denmark * Christened December 26, 1857 in Dalby, Denmark * Vaccinated June 17, 1858 * Confirmed October 1, 1871 in Dalby, Denmark * Links: ** FamilySearch.org - profile ** DanishFamilySearch.com - baptism ** DanishFamilySearch.com - confirmation; vaccination Timeline Documents & Articles FamilySearch.org profile * Johan Pedersen * Barbara Hansen Marriage Denmark Marriages - Johan Pedersen & Barbara Hansdr * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org (no image) Birth/Baptisms Denmark Baptisms - Barbara Hansen * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org (no image) Denmark Baptisms - Hans Hansen * DanishFamilySearch.org * FamilySearch.org (no image) Denmark Baptisms - Peder Johansen 1 * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org (no image) Denmark Baptisms - Peder Johansen 2 * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org (no image) * Peder's entry is only 3 pages later than the first Peder Johansen that died * All of the babies on the page were vaccinated the same day Denmark Baptisms - Ole Johansen * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org (no image) Denmark Baptisms - Karen Johansen * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org (no image) Denmark Baptisms - Ane Johansen * DanishFamilySearch.com (with image) * FamilySearch.org (no image) * FamilySearch.org (with image) Census 1850 Denmark Census * DanishFamilySearch.com * Dalby, Denmark 1855 Denmark Census * DanishFamilySearch.com * Dalby, Denmark * "Wiby" is an alternate spelling of "Viby": ** "In current Danish, W'' is recognized as a separate letter from ''V. The transition was made in 1980; before that, the W'' was merely considered to be a variation of the letter ''V." ** Wikipedia - Danish orthography 1860 Denmark Census * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org * Dalby, Denmark * There is another family living either next door or in the same house and it seems to be the same family they are listed with in the 1850 census and the 1855 census 1870 Denmark Census * DanishFamilySearch.com * Dalby, Denmark * Margrethe is either divorced or widowed * More information is hard to read Confirmation Denmark Confirmation - Karen Johansen * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org Denmark Confirmation - Ane Johansen * DanishFamilySearch.com * FamilySearch.org Literature about illegitimate children Hans seems to have been born 2 years before his parents' marriage. The handwriting on the record is hard to read though. MyDanishAncestors.com: Illegitimate children were common being that 11% of Danish children were born out of wedlock during this time period century. Most of the time, the couple would get married then the child was not be considered illegitimate... Most birth records list the father first and the mother second, but in many illegitimate births, the mother is listed first and the term "Uagte" (illegitimate) is used in the record. FamilySearch.org Wiki: 1844 In cases where the child was born out of wedlock, there should be a note stating where the mother was residing 10 months prior to the birth. Sources Johan Pedersen Barbara Hansen Category:People Category:Denmark Category:Group S Ancestors